Loving the Darkness in You
by HeavenlyNight
Summary: One night as Sakura sleeps she is visited by Orochimaru. Sakura is soon forced to accept that she might be falling in love with her longtime enemy. A Sakura and Orochimaru pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Eighteen year old Sakura Haruno lies in her bed sleeping peacefully, strands of her short pink hair spills across her face. Sakura's eyes slowly crack open as she sees a faint green glow. It takes Sakura a few groggy moments to realize that the glow she is looking at is coming from her digital alarm clock that sits on her nightstand, it clearly says one a.m. Sakura shifts her body to get more comfortable on her bed and wraps her brown blanket tightly around her as she thinks:_ It's way too early to wake up._

Slowly Sakura closed her weary eyes. All she wanted was to drift blissfully off to sleep for a few more hours before she had to report to the Fifth Hokage. Suddenly Sakura's eyes shot wide open as she felt another presence in her room. She quickly whips her head around and what she sees shocks and terrifies her. Sakura sees a tall pale skinned man with long black hair and piercing serpent eyes lying next to her on the bed. A smile that hinted at amusement and malice was on his face as he gazed at her.

"Orochimaru!" Sakura gasped.

Sakura's right hand dived underneath her pillow and pulled out a kunai blade. Using her chakra to increase her speed, Sakura made a quick slash at Orochimaru's exposed throat. Sakura's ears were filled with nothing but Orochimaru's cold amused laughter as his hand caught her wrist, leaving the kunai blade an inch from his pale neck. Still smiling at her Orochimaru said in his silky voice "You are a spirited one aren't you?"

A mixture of anger, fear, and desperation filled Sakura as she launched her left fist towards his face. She hoped and prayed that her fist would connect and force Orochimaru to release her right wrist so that she could escape and warn Lady Tsunade about his presence in Konoha. Her heart sank when she heard again Orochimaru's cruel laughter and saw her left fist captured in his hand.

Panicking Sakura tries to wrench her arms free from Orochimaru's hold but as she struggles, Sakura finds his hands to be as strong as iron prison chains and just as unyielding. "It's no use; you can't get away from me!" Orochimaru said as his gaze, filled with passion and cruelty, met her emerald green eyes.

"W-What do you want?!" Sakura asked nervously.

Orochimaru pressed his body against Sakura's, forcing his body on top of hers. Still looking directly into her beautiful eyes, Orochimaru whispered "You my little cherry blossom."

His voice sent a shiver down Sakura's spine but she couldn't tell whether it was from fear or…or excitement. Never in her life has Sakura had a man so close to her before and now, other than their clothing, the only thing separating their bodies was the thin brown blanket that Sakura still had wrapped around her. A part Sakura was so freighted that she wanted to scream for help and yet another part of her held back the scream. She didn't understand why after all this was Orochimaru she was dealing with, the Sannin that had nearly destroyed Konoha and the one who had stolen her beloved Sasuke Uchiha away with his lies.

Orochimaru leaned his face closer to hers, their lips only an inch from meeting. He smiles and says "You're so beautiful Sakura."

Sakura couldn't stop the small embarrassing blush she felt come to her face when Orochimaru, one of her greatest and most hated enemies, told her he thought she was beautiful. Nor could Sakura stop another shiver of fear and excitement from traveling down her, causing her to let go of the kunai blade she had been gripping, allowing it fall to the floor.

Confused thoughts danced through her head as Sakura tried to make sense of what was happening to her. _Why is Orochimaru here? What does he want from me? Is he just toying with me or can…can he be serious?_

"Orochimaru…" Sakura began but stopped in surprise as Orochimaru released both her hands. He slowly moved his left hand up to gently stroke Sakura's pink hair.

As Orochimaru continued to stroke Sakura's hair, his right hand began a tender caress of her body through the brown blanket that still separated them, causing Sakura again to blush. As his hands lingered over her large fully grown breasts, Sakura thought she saw, just for a moment, a look of lust fill Orochimaru's eyes before his hands slowly traveled down to her waist.

_I…I can't let this continue! Orochimaru is just trying to get control over me for his own evil purposes! I won't fall for it! _Sakura thought trying to deny the thrilling sensation she got from Orochimaru's touch.

"O-Orochimaru you have to stop this." Sakura said trying to sound calm as she purposefully averted her eyes from his.

"Is that what you truly want Sakura?" Orochimaru asked smirking down at her.

"Yes." Sakura said still unable to make eye contact with him and cursing herself for enjoying his caress.

Shrugging Orochimaru slide off her and seemed content to lay next to Sakura with his left arm draped across her hips. For a long time Sakura lay motionless next to Orochimaru, afraid of what might happen if she moved or glanced back over to him. She entertained the possibility of trying to rush out of the room and escape but something she didn't quite understand again held her back. Sakura had definitely been afraid when Orochimaru had first forced himself on top of her but as he had stoked her pink hair and caressed her body, Sakura felt something comforting and exciting about it.

Rolling over Sakura and faced Orochimaru. His eyes were closed and several strands of his long black hair had fallen across his pale face. Apparently Orochimaru lay asleep next to Sakura. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the pale man sleep and listen to his rhythmic breathing. Slowly and cautiously Sakura brushed Orochimaru's fallen hair away, her hand rubbing against his pale smooth skin. Her hand lingered over Orochimaru's pale cheek, gently holding it as Sakura realized how warm and inviting his skin felt.

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin when Orochimaru spoke to her despite his appearance of being in a deep sleep; he said "What a nice feeling."

Forgetting who she was with for a minute, Sakura smirked and gently slapped Orochimaru's cheek she had been holding, teasing him back for pretending to be asleep. To her dread and terror Sakura suddenly remembered who she was with; unsure at how he might perceive her slap she braced herself for the worst. Orochimaru's eyes opened, and to her relief all he did was chuckle and say "I was right you do have spirit."

Orochimaru smiled and reached his hand over towards Sakura's. Taking her hand in his, Orochimaru said in an affectionate voice "It seems you've come a long way since I first met you at the Chunin Exams."

"Don't talk about my past." Sakura warned as she removed her hand from Orochimaru's.

Smirking Orochimaru said in an amused voice "Yes that's right, you were the one who claimed to be in love with Sasuke. That is before I took him away. I wonder what he would think if he saw the two of us here, in bed together?"

Sakura's face became contorted in rage as she growled at Orochimaru saying "How dare you! If it wasn't for you Sasuke never would have left and would still be here! Do you even realize how much pain you've caused me! I hate you Orochimaru!"

Still amused by Sakura's anger, Orochimaru said "If you like, I could take you to visit your beloved Sasuke?"

Sakura can feel her face grow red as she yells "Get out Orochimaru! Get the hell out!"

Orochimaru only smiled at her response, which irritated Sakura even more. Getting out of bed, Sakura reveals the taut red T-shirt and tight black shorts she was wearing that showed off her body's amazing curves and striking figure. Ignoring Orochimaru's smirk and even more his eyes as they roamed over her sensuous body, Sakura walked over to her window and opened it. Pointing out it Sakura yells "I said get out!"

Chuckling Orochimaru walks over to her and cupping her cheek he says in his charming voice "Alright I'll leave you for now my little cherry blossom."

Suddenly Sakura found herself in Orochimaru's arms, their lips pressed together in a gentle yet passionate kiss. In that moment her anger at Orochimaru seemed to evaporate as his lips caressed hers. Sakura closed her eyes, letting a moan of pleasure escape from her as she enjoys her first kiss. At one time she had waited on Sasuke hoping he would be the one to give Sakura her first kiss, but as Orochimaru's lips pressed on hers Sakura couldn't image anyone else but him kissing her.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and to her astonishment Orochimaru was gone, as if everything that had happened that night had been a dream and that now she was finally awake. Sakura knew in her heart that it wasn't a dream because if it was she would have forgotten her loyalty to her friends and village and rush out after Orochimaru instead of staying in her room and looking longingly out the window, hoping to catch a brief glimpse of Orochimaru…knowing in the end that she wouldn't.

_What's happening to me?_ Sakura thought as she shut her window and slowly walked back to bed.

Laying down Sakura sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get anymore rest that night and said "Tomorrow's going to be a long hard day."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

For the rest of the night Sakura didn't get anymore sleep. All she could do was lay in bed, replaying the time she had spent with Orochimaru and wonder if what had happened was a dream or not. _Where you really here Orochimaru and if you were,_ _why did you come here? _Sakura thought confused.

Her body trembled as she remembered Orochimaru's silken voice say "You're so beautiful Sakura."

_Were you toying with me Orochimaru or did you really mean it?_ Sakura wondered and then heard her digital alarm clock started buzzing. She looked over and saw that it said seven a.m. _Damn it, I've been up for six hours._ Sakura thought wearily.

Sighing Sakura said "I guess it's time for me to get ready to meet Lady Tsunade."

Pushing her thoughts of Orochimaru aside for now, Sakura quickly showered and changed into her usual ninja cloths: a red top, tight black shorts, black knee-high heeled sandals, black gloves, pink elbow protectors, and a short pink apron. As Sakura headed from her bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen, she smiled remembering happy memories she had with her parents. She remembered baking warm delicious cookies with her mother, giving her father a farewell hug as he went off to work, and dozens of other happy memories. Sakura then remembered the day she passed the ninja academy graduation exam. Her parents had been so proud of her.

Unfortunately happy memories are sometimes tied to bad and perhaps even terrible ones. Sakura was no exception for she found herself remembering the worse day of her life. Two years ago, in the same kitchen she was now standing in, Sakura had found the bloody and carved bodies of her parents. Tears flowed from her eyes as she tried to forget that afternoon. The scent of blood seemed to suddenly surround her caused Sakura to cringe as she fell to the floor, tears continuing to pour from her eyes. The memory came back to her in its full clarity.

_Sakura was walking down the streets of Konoha, heading home after completing a mission with Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai. She was completely exhausted after the mission, which turned out to be quite difficult. Right now all she wanted was to take a nice long hot bath._

_As Sakura entered her house she called out to her parents saying "Mom. Dad. I'm home."_

_No one answered as the house remained deadly silent. _

_Sakura took her shoes off and set them by the front door and started for the stairs leading up to the bathroom. As she walked by the kitchen, Sakura froze in horror. She saw her parent's carved bodies lying on the floor, blood pooling around them like a crimson ocean. Their bodies were covered with dozens of deep cuts and gashes, across their faces Sakura could still see their looks of anguish as their cold dead eyes bored into her emerald green eyes. A scream of agony escaped Sakura's lips as she fell to the floor, tears pouring down her face. Only then did Sakura hear the cold cruel laughter coming behind her._

_Turning around, Sakura saw the blood soaked murderer. He was a man around his mid twenties with long silver hair that spilled across his face; the only part of his face showing through the his hair was a single crimson colored eye and an evil grin across his face. His cloths were long baggy black paints and a white shirt, both soaked in her parent's blood. In his right hand he held a large metal knife dripping with spilled blood. Sakura had never seen a more terrifying person in her life as she sat on kitchen floor gazing at him in fear._

_In an icy voice he sung "Little girl. Little girl. Can she come out to play?"_

_The man slowly began walking over to his new terrified prey._

_He continued to smile and sing "Little girl. Little girl. Please come out and play."_

_Sakura tried to get up, she tried to scream for help but all her training, everything she knew was being consumed with the image of her parent's bloody death and a single thought: I-I'm going to die. Die. Die! __**Die!!**_

_Suddenly something inside Sakura snapped. Nothing but raw animal emotion took over as Sakura's fear and anger transformed her into a weapon of vengeance. In that moment she cared for no one or even her own wellbeing as she rushed at the man. _

_Everything after that was a blur. Sakura couldn't remember what happened next and part of her never wanted to find out because the next thing she knew, she was standing over the corpse of her parent's murderer. His chest was filled with nearly a dozen fatal stab wound and in her right hand was the same bloody knife he had used to kill her parents. Tears fell upon his corpse like the showering rain but these tears weren't of sadness or regret at what Sakura had wrought, these were tears of happiness and joy that fell from her face._

Steeling herself, Sakura got up and after wiping the remaining tears from her eyes she left her house. She wasn't reminded about her parent's death every time she entered her kitchen; no she had done her best to forget that day. Something had triggered her memory of that terrible event. Wondering what it might be Sakura thought: _Could what have happened last night with Orochimaru have triggered the memory somehow?_

Sakura shook her head and tried to push all unpleasant thoughts from her mind. She didn't want to think about Orochimaru right now. She looked around at the streets of Konoha in an attempt to keep her mind busy and off of unpleasant issues. Sakura noticed how bright and warm the sun was so early in the morning. Despite this fact, very few people seemed to be on the streets not that Sakura could blame them. After staying up most of the night and revisiting her traumatic past, Sakura felt thoroughly exhausted.

Sakura's mind again came back to Orochimaru, despite her best efforts to forget about him. At first she had been frightened by Orochimaru's sudden appearance in her bed but as the night had progressed, Sakura couldn't deny that she had enjoyed his company…even the kiss he gave her. However Sakura just couldn't believe that Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sannin and an S-rank criminal had snuck into the village to see her of all people. It just seemed preposterous.

_Did Orochimaru really visit me last night? What would he have to gain by visiting me anyway?_ Sakura thought.

Before Sakura knew it, she was standing before the Fifth Hokage's office's door. _Should I mention that I saw Orochimaru last night? No, Lady Tsunade would think I was crazy for even suggesting something that improbable. It was more than likely just a bad dream._

She knocked on the door but due to her weary state; she nearly missed Lady Tsunade's voice say "Enter."

A fatigued Sakura stumbled into the Fifth Hokage's office. "I'm here to report to you Lady Tsunade." Sakura said wearily.

______________________

Lady Tsunade sat at her desk engrossed in the paper work piled before her. Tsunade hated paperwork with a passion and no matter how much she got done in one day, there was always more to do the next. The only real break she got, other than sneaking away from Shizune for sake, was the training she gave Sakura.

_I wonder how Sakura is doing? _Tsunade thought and check the time. It was ten minutes after eight a.m. This was a first, in all the years Tsunade had been teaching Sakura; the young girl had never been late.

Normally Tsunade would be annoyed at such tardiness but with Sakura it was different. The Fifth Hokage couldn't deny that she had a bit of a soft spot for the young girl. Sakura was feisty, easily angered, hardworking, and a powerful ninja; in a lot of ways she and Sakura were alike.

Tsunade couldn't help but smile as she thought: _She's like a daughter I've never had._

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and after a moment Tsunade said "Enter."

Tsunade became concerned immediately as the young pink haired girl stumbled into her office. Sakura walked hunched over with a lifeless look in her eyes and the skin around her eyes was red and puffy, like she had been crying. Tsunade had rarely seen Sakura in such a state and it always tore at her heart to see her pupil like this.

_Oh Sakura…_ Tsunade thought hiding her sadness and trying to look reassuring to the girl.

Tsunade was well aware of how the young girl's parents had died and guessed that was the reason why she was late. For a time Sakura had stayed with Tsunade at her house because she couldn't bear to be alone in the place where her parents were murdered. During that time they had gotten much closer as the young girl poured out her heart to the older one. It had taken time but Sakura, with the help of Tsunade and her friends was able to move on and start living a somewhat normal life.

In a warm and reassuring voice Tsunade said "Sakura are you doing well?"

Sakura looked at her with a blank look on her face for a moment before she comprehended what she was being asked. Sakura immediately stood up strait and tried her best to wipe the weary look off her face and said "Sorry I'm late, I had … a rough night. It won't happen again."

Tsunade studied Sakura for a moment before rising from her desk and saying warmly "Why don't we head out to the training grounds today."

"Um okay." Was all Sakura could say in response.

At the training grounds Tsunade sat down on the grass, the warm morning breeze flowed gently through her hair as she smiled and motioned for Sakura to do the same. Smiling at her pupil Tsunade asked "How are you doing Sakura?"

"Fine, why do you ask?" Sakura said her face void of any emotion.

Tsunade stares past Sakura's emotionless face and into her emerald eyes seeing confusion, pain, and an immense sadness. Concerned Tsunade says "You look like something's bothering you. Do you want to talk about anything?"

Sakura just looked away, unable to respond. Tsunade saw the young girls lower lip quiver and her eyes grow hot as tears stream down her cheeks. It broke Tsunade's heart to see this beautiful and brave young girl break down and cry. Tsunade immediately moved to Sakura and wrapped her arms around her, feeling Sakura's hot tears as the young girl buried her face in Tsunade's chest.

Tsunade cradled Sakura in her arms and gently said "It'll be alright Sakura. I promise you that it'll be alright."

_That evil murdering bastard! How could he do such a thing to this poor girl! If he wasn't already dead I would kill him for what he's done to Sakura!_ Tsunade thought furious at the murder who killed Sakura's parents.

For a long time neither one spoke, Tsunade just held Sakura praying that the pain her pupil felt would one day be gone and she would be free of it. When the sound of Sakura's sobs began to grow distant, Tsunade gently brought Sakura's face up so she could look her in the eye. Tsunade gently kissed Sakura's forehead and said "Sakura I'm sorry about what happened with your family. I wish I could have protected them and spared you from your suffering."

Sakura wrapped her arms around the older Sannin and said in a ragged tear choked voice "It's…not your fault…Lady Tsunade…I appreciate how much…you care for me. I really…do."

For a few minutes they just held each other before pulling apart. Sakura wiped her eyes of any remaining tears and gave Tsunade a small sheepish smile as she said gratefully "Thank you for your concern and for being with me today. I'm really thankful for everything you've done for me Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade smiled and said "You don't need to thank me Sakura. I consider you a very close and trusted friend; it's only natural for friends to be there for each other during the difficult times."

Sakura brightened and said "Thank you Lady Tsunade. I consider you a close friend too."

They both stood and hugged. Tsunade thought both happily and concerned: _I hope this wound you have taken to your heart can now begin to heal. You have my and all your friends love Sakura; I only pray that it's enough heal your heart._

As they pulled apart Tsunade said "Sakura, why don't you take the rest of the week off."

Sakura seemed shocked by Tsunade's words as she said "I-I couldn't do that!"

"Yes you can." Tsunade said reassuring her.

"But…" Was as far as Sakura could get before Tsunade put a finger on her lips silencing her.

In a soft but serious voice Tsunade said "Sakura I need you sharp and ready to work. You've pushed yourself to your limit and as Hokage I am ordering you to take the week off."

Sakura smiled at Tsunade gratefully and said "Thank you Lady Tsunade, I really could use a break."

"Good…" Tsunade said before a long yawn escaped from Sakura's mouth interrupting her. Smirking Tsunade said amused "I guess the first thing you should do is get some sleep, you look worn out."

A small quiet chuckled escaped from Sakura's lips as she said "Yeah I think your right. Thank you again Lady Tsunade.

As Tsunade watched Sakura leave she smiled and thought: _You really are a courageous girl Sakura._

____________________

As Sakura walked home, she felt good. Tsunade always knew just how to make the young girl feel better. Smiling Sakura thought: _Lady_ _Tsunade is amazing! She always seems to be able to put me at ease._

Smiling even wider Sakura thought: _I've got a whole week off; I bet Naruto will be jealous. Tough luck for you Naruto, while you're working I'll be at the hot springs enjoying the peace and quiet. _

Suddenly Sakura hears a voice behind her shout "Hey Sakura!"

Sakura turned around to see none other than Naruto Uzumaki running towards her. He was wearing his usual orange and black jumpsuit with his black head band tied around his forehead. As Naruto reached her he smiled and said in his usual high spirits "Hey Sakura it's been a while since we've seen each other. What are you up to?"

Sakura flashed Naruto an evil smile and said "Oh nothing right now I've just been given the rest of the week off."

Sakura giggled as Naruto's jaw practically hit the sidewalk.

"W-Whaaat!!!" Naruto yelled in disbelief.

"That's right. Enjoy your training and missions. I'll be relaxing at the hot springs." Sakura said smirking at him.

Naruto surprised Sakura when he smiled and said "Good for you Sakura. I think you deserve some time off with all the work you do on missions, not to mention all the hours you put in at the hospital."

Sakura still wasn't use to how more mature Naruto acted sometimes.

"So since you're not working right now, where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, right now I'm heading home." Sakura said smiling at Naruto. She was aware that Naruto has had a crush on her for years. Hell probably the whole village knew; Naruto wasn't particularly good at keeping it a secret.

"Why don't I walk you home?" Naruto said warmly.

Sakura was even more surprised. Naruto had offered to walk her home several other times but never in such a well mannered way. Usually his offer was surrounded with snickers and jokes about them going on a date. Sakura did have feelings for Naruto but only those that a sister might have for her brother, she honestly didn't have any romantic feelings for her knuckle headed partner.

Deciding to take advantage of Naruto's well mannered attitude today, Sakura smiled and said "I'd like that Naruto, thank you."

"No problem." Naruto said grinning back.

As they walked Naruto filled Sakura in on what's been happening in team seven. Sakura participated in most of team seven's missions but wasn't able to train with them or even hang around with them afterwards. She wanted to, but she just didn't have the time between her training with Lady Tsunade and working at the hospital. Most of what Naruto said interested Sakura greatly. Sai apparently had continued his research on how to understand human emotions but somehow still managed to insult everyone at social occasions. Kakashi on the other hand was all excited about the new Icha Icha movie coming out soon. Sakura and Naruto had such a good time talking about the team that they almost walked past Sakura's house.

Sakura smiled and gratefully said "Thank you for walking me home Naruto. I hope to see you and Sai later this week."

"Yeah that would be nice." Naruto said smiling back.

To Naruto's amusement and Sakura's embarrassment a loud rumbling echoed out of her stomach. Naruto, bowled over and laughing hysterically said "Wow I guess you must be on one serious diet huh?! I think the people on the other side of Konoha must've heard you!"

"Shut up!" Sakura said annoyed and punched Naruto across the head.

"And to think I thought you were more mature today!" Sakura said stomping up to her house's front door.

"Wait Sakura I didn't mean it! I can be more mature!" Naruto said running up to Sakura with his arms open wide ready to embrace her.

Unfortunately for Naruto he was stopped when Sakura's foot connected with his face, knocking him to the other side of the street.

"What hell kind of girl do you take me for, you pervert!" Sakura yelled and went inside her house leaving Naruto dazed on the sidewalk.

Inside her house, Sakura reluctantly takes Naruto's advice about getting something to eat. Steeling herself Sakura walked back into her kitchen, today this was the one room in her house that she didn't want to be in. Thankfully Tsunade and even Naruto had helped her to work out her emotions and got her release some of her stress. Just thinking about the two of them set Sakura at ease.

_Maybe I should thank Naruto for his jokes?_ Sakura thought before thinking annoyed, _No that will just give him more of an excuse to harass me._

Sakura made herself a sandwich and sat down at the kitchen table. As she ate, her mind turned back to Orochimaru. She thought: _Last night…was it all just a dream? If it was then it was the most realistic dream I've ever had, but if it's not a dream does that mean I'll see Orochimaru again?_

In her head, Sakura head Orochimaru say again "I'll leave you for now my little cherry blossom."

"Does that mean you're coming back Orochimaru?" Sakura said unsure on how she felt about that.

After eating, Sakura headed upstairs to her room. There she took off her black knee-high heeled sandals, black gloves, pink elbow protectors, and short pink apron and climbed into bed. Wrapping her brown blanket tightly around her, Sakura closes her eyes hoping that sleep will take her. After a few minutes it did and she drifted peacefully off to sleep.

Several hours later Sakura awoke. At first Sakura thought about rolling over and heading back to sleep but curiosity got the better of her and she sat up in bed. She looked around the dark room and noticed that it was ten p.m. at night but who Sakura was really looking for was not in the room. Sakura walked over to her window, looking out it she sighed thinking: _Orochimaru's not here tonight. I guess last night really was just a dream._

Sakura closed her eyes and gently pressed her right index finger to her lips, remembering how good Orochimaru's lips felt pressed to her own. Her eyes slowly slid opened and she looked at her reflection in her window. Scowling she removed her finger and chided herself: _What am I doing?! It was just a dream, besides how can I want to kiss that evil bastard._

After a long moment Sakura sighed and said "Oh well, it was just a dream after all."

Suddenly Sakura heard an amused chuckle behind her and feels his warm breath as he whispered in her ear "I hope you're not referring to me my little cherry blossom."

Sakura quickly turned her head around and saw Orochimaru standing behind her. She was speechless.

"You…" Was all Sakura could stammer out.

Orochimaru wrapped his arms around Sakura and pulled her against his chest. Whispering in her ear he said silkily "Yes it's me. Isn't this so much better than a dream?"

Sakura closed her eyes and rested her head on Orochimaru's shoulder and said "Yeah it sure is."

Sakura now knew beyond all doubt that this was not a dream and that she was truly with Orochimaru. The questions why he was there and what he was after never once entered her mind that night. She felt content to just be held in his arms.

After a while Sakura looked up, her worried green eyes gazing into his confident golden serpent eyes as she said "Are you going to be here tomorrow?"

Chuckling Orochimaru said "Do you want me here tomorrow?"

Her answer came so quickly it surprised not only Orochimaru but even herself. "Yes!" Sakura said in near desperation.

Orochimaru brought his face down to hers as he said in a teasing voice "Ah, so I'm forgiven for what I said about Sasuke last night then?"

Sakura jabbed him hard in the stomach. Then smirking at him she said "No I still hate you and all you've done Orochimaru."

Chuckling again Orochimaru said "I know my little cherry blossom."

He then tenderly said "Yes Sakura I'll be here tomorrow."

Sakura then felt her whole body shiver with excitement as Orochimaru's lips captured hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Note to the Readers! Please Read!**

**I feel I must apologize for two things. The first being how long it took to get Chapter Three out and I do apologize for that. The second reason I need to apologize is that I feel like I didn't do very well with Chapter One and Two. Because of this I went back and revised Chapter One and Two. I know some people are going to be mad but ****I recommend that you reread Chapter One and Two before reading Chapter Three.**** I deeply apologize for this and assure you that it will never happen again however I do believe that you the readers will be pleased with the revisions I have made. Again sorry about this and I hope that not to many of you will be angry with me. **

**CHAPTER THREE**

As their lips held one another, Sakura felt Orochimaru tenderly pick her up and hold her in his arms. She closed her emerald eyes and wrapped her arms around his pale neck, letting her fingers glide through his long soft black hair. Before Sakura knew what had happened, she found herself lying next to Orochimaru on her bed.

"You're beauty is astounding Sakura." Orochimaru whispered sending that familiar shiver of excitement down Sakura's body.

Orochimaru and Sakura's lips passionately locked together, their tongues slipping back and forth from one another's mouth. Another shiver passed through Sakura igniting all kinds of sensations she had never known existed. Orochimaru released her lips, leaving a breathless Sakura gasping for air. In a teasing manner, Orochimaru flicked the tip of his tongue against the edge of Sakura's lower lip as his right hand slid down the curves of her body winning a moan from the young girl's lips.

Orochimaru continued his advance on Sakura as he sent a line of scorching kisses down the right side of her neck. As he kissed her neck, Sakura felt a small dull pain emanate from a spot Orochimaru repeatedly kissed. Only when he pulled his head up and Sakura saw him lick away little drops of blood off his lips did she realize that he had bitten her. Sakura's body went stiff with fear as she remembered how Orochimaru had bitten Sasuke to give him the curse mark.

_He…he didn't do that to me did he?!_ Sakura thought panicking, expecting to feel immense pain as the curse mark took her over.

Nothing happened. Orochimaru chuckled and whispered in her ear "Relax Sakura. I didn't use any of my jutsu on you."

"Okay." Sakura said relieved and trusting in him.

Orochimaru returned his attention back to Sakura's neck, this time he slowly kissed his way down the front of her neck and continued to travel down to her chest. Sakura blushed as she felt Orochimaru's hot kisses through her tight red shirt, letting out a soft moan as he worked his way between her large breasts.

Living in a state of euphoria and ecstasy, Sakura thought: _T-This is incredible! I can't believe this is happening to me!_

As Orochimaru reached her stomach she felt him slowly drag the bottom of her red shirt partway up her, leaving it just barely below her breasts. Sakura felt his lips continue to kiss his way down her as he approached her tight black shorts; her breath became shallow as she watched Orochimaru begin to unbutton them. Sakura grabbed his hand with a look of fear and longing in her eyes.

Orochimaru chuckled and in his silky voice he teased her saying "Now Sakura, don't tell me that someone as beautiful as you is a virgin."

Blushing Sakura said "I am."

Orochimaru let out a bit of amused laughter and said "I could change that you know."

Sakura blushed even further as she said "Things are moving a little too fast for me. I-I'm just not ready for…that."

Smiling Orochimaru said lovingly "Alright, we'll wait."

As Orochimaru moved his way back up the bed towards her, Sakura felt one of his hands run along the inside of her thighs. As he neared her most sensitive area Sakura's breaths became faint as she felt her heart pounding and her bodies momentum built. Clutching the bed sheets, Sakura released a loud moan until Orochimaru moved his hand back to the outside of her thigh and rested his hand on her hip.

When the feeling faded away and Sakura looked up into his golden eyes and smiling she said "You're truly evil Orochimaru, for torturing me like that."

Orochimaru rested his forehead on hers and smiling victoriously at her he said "Yes but you seemed to enjoy that kind of torture."

Blushing Sakura was not sure how she should take his comment. As her eye lids grew heavy with sleep, Orochimaru pulled her up against him. Cradling her in his arms, Sakura felt his lips graze hers and heard his silky voice whispered "Good night my little cherry blossom."

The next morning Sakura slowly awoke to still find herself in Orochimaru's loving embrace, his arms warmly wrapped around her as if to protect her from any unknown terrors that night could offer. Smiling Sakura looked up into the pale face of a sleeping Orochimaru and thought:_ I didn't really expect him to still be here in the morning but I'm glad he is. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, last night Orochimaru said he would be here today._

Sakura's smile brightened when she saw Orochimaru's eyes begin to slowly crack open. When his eyes were fully open and she was sure he was fully awake she said warmly "Good morning Orochimaru."

Smiling back Orochimaru said "Good morning Sakura. Did you sleep well?"

Sakura nestled her head against his chest and said "Yes. I think that was the best sleep I've ever had."

"That's good." Orochimaru said pleased and slowly began to stroke her pink hair.

Seeing as Sakura had nowhere she had to be since the Fifth Hokage had given her the week off, Sakura laid there, enjoying Orochimaru's presence as he stroked her hair. As she lay there, unpleasant questions began to fill her head. _Why is Orochimaru here with me? What could someone as strong and powerful as him want with me? Is he after something inside the village? He's not planning on attacking Konoha again is he?_

Sakura soon found herself torn in two about what she should do. Part of her wanted to just lay there with him forever and forget all her troubles, but another part of Sakura reminded her of her responsibility to help protect Konoha. _I need to find out the answers to some of these questions but…_

She hated that she was suspicious of Orochimaru and she sincerely hoped he wouldn't take offense to any of the questions she felt she had to ask.

Cautiously Sakura looked up into Orochimaru's eyes and said "Orochimaru, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Alright but why don't we wait until after we've had a shower." He says smiling, getting up off the bed.

"We're taking a shower together!" Sakura said blushing and alarmed at what he was suggesting.

"Well I was going to take a separate shower but since you're so forceful about it, I guess I'll join you." Orochimaru said teasing.

Realizing that she had fallen for the snake Sannin's trap and a little annoyed with herself for falling for it so easily, Sakura said "I don't think so Orochimaru. You can take your shower in the downstairs bathroom."

He smiled and in a seductive voice Orochimaru said "Alright Sakura. You win…for now."

___________________

It didn't take Orochimaru long to find the downstairs bathroom. After shutting the bathroom door he took a scroll from his pocket, laying it on the sinks counter he opened it. Pressing his palm in the center of the page, Orochimaru concentrated his chakra through the scroll and beneath his palm appeared a clean set of clothes. They weren't anything too special, just plain black pants and a long dark blue robe with the emblem of a dark purple snake coiling around the garment.

Setting the clean outfit aside, Orochimaru removed the clothing he was wearing and place them on the scroll. In an instant they vanished and he rerolled the scroll up and set it on top of his new garments. Getting into the shower, Orochimaru let the warm water pour down his naked torso as he thought: _Things seem to be going quite well with Sakura. I never expected her to warm up to me so quickly; it seems she is full of surprises._

Orochimaru wasn't quite sure when he had fallen for the young pink haired girl and he would probably never be able to put into words his infatuation with her. Sakura brought new life and meaning into his life and gave him a desire to share all that he was with her. He would always be there to protect her and when the time came Orochimaru would make her into an immortal like himself.

_I won't allow someone as intelligent, beautiful, and powerful like you grow old and die Sakura,_ Orochimaru thought smiling, _You and I will be together for all eternity_ _and united we will discover every secret this world has to offer. Nothing shall ever separate us._

Orochimaru couldn't help but laugh as he thought of the Akatsuki and their pathetic goal of world domination. They would never succeed; he would crush them and all that endanger his beloved cherry blossom.

Orochimaru thought contentedly: _By the end of this week, Kabuto will have set the first phase of my plan into action. Then I'll would be able to remove Konoha as a threat and soon after that the Akatsuki._

Orochimaru got out of the shower and grabbing a towel, he began to dry himself. Smiling coldly he said "Everything seems to going just as I predicted. Soon Konoha and the Akatsuki will no longer be a threat and Sakura will belong to me, body and soul."

____________________

Sakura left the bathroom and walked back to her room wearing a sleeveless red shirt with a light yellow shirt underneath it, a navy-colored skirt, and sandals. As she entered her room, Sakura saw Orochimaru sitting on her bed reading through one of her many medical ninjutsu books. He looked up and smiled at her, his eyes wandering over her body causing her to blush slightly.

Closing the book and returning it to the nearby shelf, Orochimaru smiling says "What questions do you have for me?"

Sakura was about to speak when, to her embarrassment, her stomach acted up again. Like before with Naruto, Sakura's stomach made a loud rumbling which sent even Orochimaru into a fit of laughter. He took a moment to control himself but despite this he was still snickering when he said "Maybe you should wait and ask questions after breakfast."

Even though she was embarrassed, Sakura didn't seem to mind it as much when she was with him. Smiling Sakura said "Okay."

Together they walked downstairs to the kitchen but right before they entered Sakura stopped, hesitant about going in the place where her parents were killed.

"What's wrong?" Orochimaru asked as he passed Sakura and walked into the kitchen.

Sakura hesitated to tell him and wondered: _Should I tell him about my parent's death or would he only consider me weak? He'll have to know eventually right?_

Deciding to be truthful Sakura said "It's just that my parents were killed in this kitchen two years ago by a serial killer. Lately I've been reminded of it and…and I just don't like entering the kitchen."

Orochimaru never said "It'll be all right." or "I'm sorry to hear that." No all he did was shrug his shoulders and say "I see."

He then turned around and continued walking. A bit hurt by his callus attitude Sakura thought: _Is that it?! Is that all he's going to say?!_

Sakura took a few tentative steps into the kitchen and a little bit angry said "Is that all you're going to say to me?

Orochimaru was scanning the contents of her cabinets; with his back to her he said "What would you like for breakfast Sakura?"

Sakura was caught off guard by the question and asked incredulously "You cook?"

Still with his back to her Orochimaru said nonchalantly "It's been awhile but yes. Every ninja should know how to cook; otherwise you won't last long if your mission sends you out into the wild."

Slowly Sakura made her way to the kitchen table and said "I'll take some rice with two hardboiled eggs."

Orochimaru nodded and located the items. He then went over to the stove and began to prepare the food. As Orochimaru began to cook Sakura tried to keep her mind busy to avoid thinking about her parent's death, but as hard as she tried she couldn't pull her mind away from it.

_Why am I remembering their death's more and more? Ever since that night I found you in my bed Orochimaru, I've been thinking about it. Are you somehow causing me to remember?_ Sakura thought, holding back the tears she was sure would come.

Suddenly Orochimaru, who still has his back to Sakura, interrupts her thoughts by saying casually "I'm not very good at comforting people Sakura and I'll be honest with you and say that I'm not particularly interested whether your parents are alive or dead. Besides no matter how many times someone tells you that it's going to be alright, it'll never be alright."

_Is this supposed to help make me feel better?_ Sakura thought fighting back tears.

Orochimaru continued in his same casual voice "However parents that love you wouldn't want you to only remember how they died, but rather how they lived their life and loved you. Instead of focusing on death, grab a hold of life and the goals you want to achieve."

Tears poured from Sakura's eyes as she realized he was right. For the past two years, she had been repressing the memory of her parent's death rather than dealing with it. Now the memory of her parent's death was slowly beginning to corrupt the happier memories Sakura had of her family, forcing her to even try to forget about them. Enough was enough; Sakura was not going to live the rest of her life afraid to remember her parents and focusing only on their deaths. She would break free of her pain and live life again.

Sakura walked over to where Orochimaru was preparing breakfast and wrapped her arms around his chest. Resting her forehead on his back, Sakura let her tears fall and said "Your right…your right Orochimaru. Thank you, I needed to hear that. Thank you."

Turning around, he gently wrapped his arms around her and said smiling "Your welcome my little cherry blossom."

_His cherry blossom._ Sakura thought smiling.

A few days ago she had wondered what she might be feeling for Orochimaru but whenever she was around him, Sakura didn't seem to care for thinking about what her feelings towards him might be. She just followed her heart and right now as Orochimaru hugged her against him, Sakura felt in her heart that she truly loved this man. She didn't care what he had done or the fact that Sasuke had run off to him, abandoning her. Screw Sasuke, all she wanted and all she would ever need was Orochimaru.

_Your cherry blossom loves you Orochimaru._ Sakura thought smiling warmly as she gazed into his eyes. The questions she had for him could wait, for now all she desired was to remain in his loving arms.

**To the Readers**

**Again I apologize for you having to reread Chapter One and Two. To those of you who don't fully hate me, please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. You should know that I welcome all suggestions and constructive criticism. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken soooo long for me to publish my next chapter but my computer went and died on me and so I had to save up some money so I could by another one. Man getting a decent computer pretty damn expensive. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**CHAPTER FOUR **

Sakura groggily woke as the grey light of morning came through her window. Stretching out she looked at her clock, it said 6 a.m. She thought about rolling over and heading back to sleep but something didn't seem right. Sakura sat up in bed and slowly gazed around her room but she couldn't figure out what was wrong. Her gazed finally came to rest on her bed, more importantly the empty spot next to her. Finally an answer dawned on her, Orochimaru wasn't in her room.

_I wonder where he is?_ Sakura thought.

She reluctantly got out of bed and headed towards the stairs heading downstairs. She had on a pink tank top and black pajama pants. Sakura walked down the stairs and headed towards the living room, there she found Orochimaru sitting on the couch reading from a scroll.

As Sakura entered the room, Orochimaru looked up from his scroll and smiling said in his silky voice, "You're up early today Sakura."

Sakura settled herself on the couch next to Orchimaru and after a long yawn she said, "I could say the same thing. Usually we wake up around the same time."

"I suppose so but I decided start my research today." Orochimaru said setting down the scroll he had been reading.

"What are you researching?" Sakura asked curiously.

Orochimaru smirked and said "Wait and someday soon I'll show you."

"Uh okay." Sakura said not really sure what he meant.

__________________________

Somewhere in the forest near Konoha a man in a black cloak heads towards Konohagakure Village. Suddenly he stopped on a large tree branch for a moment as he felt the Chakra of several Anbu Black Ops members hiding in the forest somewhere.

"Well well, looks like you caught me." He said amused.

Suddenly a group of five Anbu ninja appeared around him, swords already drawn. He just smiled at this and glanced around at each Anbu member. Their captain, a tall man wearing a black cloak and cat mask, stepped forward and said "Judging by the fact that you could sense our presence you must be a well trained ninja. State your name and the reasons why you are traveling towards Konohagakure Village?"

"And if I don't?" The man said smirking.

"Anbu arrest him." The captain ordered.

The Anbu members behind the cloaked man stepped forward to place restraints on him when they heard a snap from the trees around them. Suddenly all the Anbu members found themselves surrounded by ten enemy ninja but something wasn't quite right.

"What is this?!" The captain said, "These are all Konohagakure ninja?!"

"Yes these are all the ninja's from Konoha that I have killed over the years but don't worry you'll be joining them as a part of my collection. You should be honored; it isn't very often that I come across specimens like you?" The cloaked man said playfully and snapped his fingers.

The sound of battle and the screams of the Anbu ninja went echoing through the forest but their voices would never be heard by human ears again. The black cloaked man on the other hand continued to steadily make his way towards Konoha village.

"I'm making excellent timing. If I continue at this pace then I will reach Konoha by nightfall." He said.

___________________________

As they finished cleaning up from breakfast Sakura's doorbell rang. When she went to get it she found a familiar smiling blond and black haired boy in front of her.

"Hey Sakura it's been awhile." Naruto said happily.

"Oh hey Naruto, hey Sai. What are you guys doing here?" Sakura said smiling.

"We were planning on going to the hot springs and wanted to know if you wanted to join us since we haven't seen you in awhile." Naruto said.

A bit of guilt hit Sakura seeing as she promised she would go see Naruto and Sai since the Fifth Hokage had given her the week off. "Um well…"

_I want to go with them but I don't want to offend Orochimaru. I mean he risked coming to Konoha just to see me, of course on the other hand I did promise to visit Naruto and Sai…_ Sakura thought not sure on what to do.

She looked over into the kitchen and saw Orochimaru smirking at her, clearly enjoying her dilemma. After a moment he waved her off and Sakura smiling turned back to Naruto and Sai and said "Alright sure I'll join you guys."

Sakura left with Naruto and Sai, glad that she could spend time with her friends and relieved that Orochimaru hadn't made his presence known to Naruto and Sai. _I'm not really sure how I could have explained that._ She thought. When they arrived at the hot springs about twenty minutes later Naruto turned to Sakura blushing and said "Say Sakura they have private new mixed bathing rooms, why don't we-"

Naruto was cut off when Sakura gave him a look that clearly said if you finish that sentence I'm going kill you.

"Well I guess we could get the normal separate rooms for men and woman." Naruto said shakily.

"Good call." Sakura said and then headed towards the woman's changing room.

"Don't feel bad Naruto I'm still here and I'd gladly enjoy sharing a private bath with you." Sai said smiling with a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah that's great in all, but couldn't you have phrased that a little better?" Naruto complained as a woman passing by giggled and was using the edge of her shirts sleeve to wipe away what Naruto thought looked suspiciously like a small nosebleed.

"What do you mean buddy?" Sai said smiling innocently.

"Don't call me that." Naruto complained.

"Oh do you prefer to be called my special little buddy?" Sai said still smiling innocently.

"SHUT THE HELL UP SAI! I'M NOT INTO THAT SORT OF THING!" Naruto yelled his face beat red from embarrassment as the woman fell on her ass laughing and holding back a major nosebleed that she was now obviously had.

"I honestly don't know what you mean Naruto." Sai said as he started walking towards the men's changing room smiling the whole way.

"Somehow I doubt that." Naruto said doubtfully as he followed Sai in to the room.

After they had finished removing their clothing and wrapped a towel around their waists, Sai and Naruto walked out onto men's side of the hot spring. Luckily no one else was there.

Naruto discarded his towel and stepped into the water. He and Sai sat down on the side with a wooden wall separating the men and women's side of the hot spring. "Hey Sakura are you alone there?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." she responded in a relaxed voice on the other side of the wall.

"So how come we haven't seen you in awhile, I though Granma Tsunade gave you the week off?" Naruto asked.

"Well…" Sakura said wondering how much she could say.

_Yeah because it's not like I can just say sorry Naruto but I've been seeing Orochimaru. You know the man who was involved in that small menial attack that killed the Third Hokage and nearly destroyed Konohagakure village._ Sakura thought.

"Maybe she has a lover?" Sai said suggested lightheartedly.

"Say what!" Sakura said panicking and turned her head around to face Sai, forgetting about the wooden wall between them and making a very audible thud as her head hit the wall.

"Damn it that hurt." Sakura muttered.

"I doubt that Sai." Naruto said to the black hair boy.

"Maybe he's a secret. Who knows maybe she's hooked up with captain Yamatto?" Sai replied.

"No she's known Kakashi longer than him so if it'd be one of the Jonin's it'd be him." Naruto said teasingly.

"It could be that she's invented an imaginary Sasuke lover." Sai said.

"Shut up you two! He's not an imaginary Sasuke!" Sakura said angrily without thinking.

Realizing what she had said Sakura thought, _Crap now they want to know who it is! Damn it I'm so stupid, STUPID!_

"Y-You've really got a boyfriend!" Naruto said both surprised and disappointedly, "Great now I'll never get to date you."

"So who is it Kakashi or Yamotto?" Sai asked through the wall.

"Um…well…" Sakura said not entirely sure what to say at this point.

"What about us?" A familiar voice said.

Naruto and Sai turned around while Sakura stood up and looked over the wall to find Kakashi and Yamotto walking through the water to where Naruto and Sai now sat.

"So what about us?" Kakashi asked again.

"We are just wondering which one of you two is Sakura's secret lover." Sai said smiling.

"Well it's not me so guess its Yamotto here." Kakashi said drawing everyone's attention to Yamotto.

"No it's not me." Yamotto said uneasy with this particular form of attention.

"I don't think of Kakashi or Yamotto that way Sai!" Sakura said completely embarrassed.

"Well you didn't start looking on this side of the fence until they entered. See something you like?" Sai said again smiling innocently before a wooden bucket mysteriously smacked him in the face.

"Sakura how could you?! Kakashi-sensei is too old for you!" Naruto wined, embarrassing Sakura further.

"Well I'm…flattered Sakura but I don't think I'm your type, maybe we should just stay friends." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his neck and smiling nervously.

"I'm not involved with Kakashi-sensei Naruto." Sakura said trying to calm down hoping everyone would let it go.

"Well who is the lucky young man?" Yamotto asked.

Blushing Sakura had no idea what to say. She definitely couldn't tell them the truth but she really didn't want to lie to her friends either._ Crap why can't they just forget all about this!_ Sakura thought apprehensively.

"Hey guys I'm getting hungry, how about we get something to eat at the restaurant here in the hot springs." Kakashi said lazily.

"Right I'll meet you guys in the restaurant!" Sakura said and quickly rushed off, glad for the excuse to get away.

_I hadn't actually thought of Orochimaru as my lover though. I wonder what he would think about that._ Sakura thought blushing as she went to go change into her clothes.

At the restaurant Sakura saw her friends already over at a table. As she walked toward the group, Sakura braced herself for the onslaught of questions that she was sure Naruto had and sure enough as soon as she sat down at the table, Naruto began asked his questions as faster than she thought possible.

"So Sakura who is your lover? What's he look like? It's not someone I know is it? Wait is it Rock Lee from Guys team? Why him and not me Sakura?"

"Take it easy Naruto, give the girl some space." Kakashi said.

"Huh?" Was all Naruto could say.

"Look have some trust in Sakura, if she's involved with someone then she'll introduce to him to us when she's ready. Right Sakura?" Kakashi said smile through his mask.

"Yeah of course." Sakura said grateful for Kakashi coming to her aid.

_Thank you Kakashi-sensei, I really appreciate it._ Sakura thought.

"Alright I guess so." Naruto said clearly not happy.

Team seven spent most of the afternoon just hanging out and talking. It felt good that Sakura could take the time to be with her friend who she rarely saw between working in the hospital and training with Tsunade. In fact the only time she really saw her friends are if they are sent on missions together or if one of them ended up in the hospital due to an injury. As the day wore on each member of team seven began leaving for one reason or another until it was only Naruto and Sakura left.

"Well it's getting late and I should be going." Sakura said.

"Oh okay. Why don't I walk you home?" Naruto said smiling.

"Thanks Naruto but I'll be fine. It's only now just starting to get dark and besides what moron would try to harm a ninja.

"Yeah I guess you have a point, see you later then Sakura." Naruto said smiling before heading home himself.

It only took Sakura about fifteen minutes to get back home. Inside she found Orochimaru sitting in a chair in her living room pouring over six or seven scrolls laid out on the coffee table before him.

Sakura walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and said "So what are you doing?"

Orochimaru smiled up at her and said "So how was your time with your friends?"

"It was fun but you didn't exactly answer question you know." Sakura said smirking.

Orochimaru smiled and turned in his chair while at the same time pulling Sakura too him. She collapsed in his lap and Orochimaru wrapped his arms around her while whispering in her ear, "Its research for developing a new technique for protecting what I treasure most but as I said before you'll have to wait and see."

"So what exactly do you treasure most?" Sakura asked leaning her head against his chest.

"Well there's my life and ambition I need to protect…" Orochimaru said.

" Oh." Sakura said a little disappointed.

"But before any of that there's a certain little pink haired girl that I feel the need to keep safe.

"Good answer." Sakura said chuckling.

Orochimaru said in his silky voice "Glad you approve."

They sat in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company before Orochimaru said "Why don't we go out for a walk." Orochimaru suggested.

"And how are **you** going to go out anywhere in Konoha?" Sakura said incredulously, "Last time I check you were still an S-Rank criminal."

"Don't worry no will be able to recognize me after a make a few…adjustments." Orochimaru smirked.

Right before Sakura's eyes Orochimaru's face warped and changed. His long black hair turned silver which he set in a loose pony tail, his pale skin took on a tan color that almost looked normal, and his golden serpent eyes became dark grey orbs.

"Wow I can barely recognize you." Sakura said amazed.

"So are you ready to go?" Orochimaru asked.

"Okay." Sakura replied.

_________________________

"Well it looks like I've made it." The black cloaked man said as looked out over Konohagakure Village from the tree branch he stood on.

It had taken him a full day to reach Konoha but now he was here and so close to completing his mission. _Orochimaru should be here somewhere in the village. Once I finish my mission with Tsunade I'll have to go find him and his new pet, this becoming quite troublesome._ Kabuto Yakushi thought as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well at least I got several more bodies that I can experiment on." Kabuto said as he remembers the Anbu ninja that had attacked him earlier, "I always hate it when I run low on human bodies."

Kabuto leapt towards Konohagakure Village eager to finish the mission that Orochimaru had given him.

________________________

Sakura and Orochimaru had wandered Konoha until they ended up in the training grounds where Kakashi and team seven had done the bell test.

"This place bring backs memories." Sakura said smiling as she remembered Naruto being tied to the stump as Sasuke and she fed him their lunch.

"Yes, I remember Sarutobi-sensei testing Jiraiya, Tsunade, and myself here." Orochimaru said nostalgically.

Orochimaru took Sakura's hand and lead her underneath a nearby tree. Standing there, Sakura she noticed that Orochimaru's face had returned to normal and there was a strange look in his eyes. It looked like happiness in its purist form; all the malice and darkness that usually clouded his soul seemed to have been stripped away for a moment revealing the love and contentment he felt when he was around the pink haired girl that he had come to treasure.

"Sakura," Orochimaru said in a loving voice, "I have to go away for a while."

Tears began to gather in Sakura's eyes but she held them back and in a weak voice she said "Yeah I figured you would be leaving soon…and I…I guess this means…it's the end for us."

Suddenly Sakura found herself in Orochimaru's arms, his lips capturing hers in a passionate kiss.

"I'll never let you go." Orochimaru whispered as his lips left hers.

"You'll come back then? You won't forget me?" Sakura asked desperately as tears finally began to fall from her eyes.

Wiping away her tears, Orochimaru pulled her closer to him and said smiling "Forget you? I could never do that. One month. If everything goes as I planned then I'll be back in one month."

"I'll be here waiting." Sakura said with a smile before Orochimaru disappeared into the night.

_______________________

Kabuto was walking back through to forest and away from Konoha when he felt a familiar dark chakra approaching him. Kabuto froze as he saw a smiling Orochimaru walking towards him. How Orochimaru had gotten in front of him Kabuto didn't know but as always a wave of fear flooded his body when Orochimaru approached him.

Forcing his body to relax Kabuto smiled and said "I've complete my mission Lord Orochimaru."

"You delivered my message to Tsunade then?" Orochimaru asked.

"As requested. Fortunately no one in Konoha sensed my presence." Kabuto said smiling.

"Good job Kabuto lets head back to Otogakure." Orochimaru said turning to go.

"Lord Orochimaru how do you think Tsunade will respond to your message?" Kabuto asked.

"We'll have to wait and see," Orochimaru said amused "But one way or another, the Akatsuki and Konoha will no longer threaten my goals and ambition."

**Well that's chapter four. I hope you liked it! Please review the chapter and if there is anything I can do to make the story more enjoyable please tell me and as always thanks for reading.**


End file.
